Keep Calm And Get Your Talent On
by Bridgit17
Summary: 19 year old Blossom , Buttercup , and Bubbles are transferred to a different school which is a performing arts school because of their parents' careers , but what happens when they have drama ,humor , romance and music ? They'll make new friends , new enemies , and get into relationships , what could go wrong ? Let's read the story to find out .
1. This is not a great start

Blossom's POV

"Whoa !" We all said in unison . Me and my sisters Buttercup and Bubbles have two famous parents , our mom is Tori Li the famous singer . And our dad is David Li , the founder of Apple . We said Whoa ! Because we're in front of our new school Victoria school of performing arts in Edmonton Canada .

"THIS PLACE IS LIKE A MUSEUM !" I laughed as Buttercup said that .

"Let's go inside" Bubbles suggested

Once we got inside it was packed . But while we got in we heard someone say new girls alert . Oh no ! This is not good . Someone tripped me and my sisters , oh wait... they're not one person . When I looked up I saw three girls that almost look like us smirk .

"Oh good , you're awake now off the floor , you're not supposed to be asleep ." Grinned a red headed girl

"First of all , we're new here , but you better watch your back bitch , and second of all , at least we don't get heavy on the face paint , as you people call it make up ." Buttercup jumped in , way to come to our rescue BC

"Hey , why don't you back off and drop out whore ." A guy with a red cap and ginger hair joined

"Hey , I have a better idea , why don't you back out and drop dead bastard ." I fired back

"Hey , you can't talk to my brother like that !" A raven haired guy said with a ponytail

"Whoops , too late , she already did ." Buttercup bickered

"Why don't you just shut your mouth , if you can't then I'll help you by putting a zipper on your mouth !" A blonde boy said

"Oh you think we're the bitches that started this ? Well guess what , we didn't start this shit in the first place ." Bubbles protected Buttercup

He narrowed his eyes at her "I thought you were the quiet one ?!" Bubbles narrowed her eyes and fired back

"And I thought you were supposed to be the handsome one ?! Guess we're both unlucky today !"

Then everyone started bickering with each other , except for those three girls who just stood there confused , but they snapped out of it and started to serenade and sing for these block heads , probably to make us jealous , why would we be jealous?!

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=-ScjucUV8v0 When they finished , all the boys were drooling , DROOLING! Over those bimbos , this world has gone mad . But instead of us being jealous , we decided to play with fire since those bitches were playing with fire , man , only ten minutes at this school and I'm changing already , WOW . Me and the girls thought the same idea and went on stage , we were smirking at those specific 6 people and began to sing . watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=cOQDsmEqVt8 some boys were hooting and hollering while most of them drooled , ah , it feels good . As we walked away from everybody and the stage , those girls glared at us with hatred in their eyes while we just smirked at them , instead of smirking at their boyfriends as well , we winked and blew kisses as they started drooling , whoops .


	2. Why should I ?

Bubble's P.O.V.

I was just getting to my class , but then I suddenly bumped into someone . "Whoops!I'm so sorry , I'm Bubbles , and you are ?"

"Hi!I should be sorry too , my name's Robin ." She smiled a pleasant smile , I could tell that she was trying to be kind . She had long chestnut hair that went below her shoulders , with pointy bangs above her eyes , her eyes were a rare color , just like Blossom's , but they were gold .

"Well it was really nice to meet you , but I gotta go to art class , sorry ." I said with a small smile .

"It's fine , you know how teachers react when they don't get their coffee , or when someone's late , but do you wanna come and sit with me and my friends at lunch ?" She asked with a questioned face .

"Of course I do !But can my sisters join too ?" I asked with a cute smile that no one can resist .

"Definitely !" She said with an excited smile .

After we said our good byes I went to my class , that's when someone tripped me .

"OW!" I said with a huge bump on my head . But when I looked up , it was no surprise , it was the ding a ling Blondie dude .

"Aw , did someone trip ? Sorry but my hands are full ." Of course they're full , because the blonde bimbo was with him , and his hands were all over her .

"Aw , looks like his hands are , because of his bimbo of a girlfriend , aw , so sweet ." I said sarcastically . he frowned and turned to the bimbo .

"Babe , can you go away for a sec , I wanna talk to Blondie here . " He asked . She smiled . But then looked at me and glared at me . But then turned back to the Ken doll , which people call a human . She frowned one of those couple frowns when they miss each other , she then replied back .

"OK, but I'll miss you ."

"I'll miss you more ."

"No I'll miss you more."

"No I am the one who is definitely gonna miss you , the most ."

"No I...-"I didn't let their disgusting and desperate moment continue by interrupting .

"OK!I GET IT !I MISS MY GRANDMA FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE OF THE WORLD !BUT IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY ?!" I questioned annoyed . But then Blondie bimbo decided to go away and glare at me while she walked away , while I matched her glare . Then I asked him a question .

"What was your question , and why the hell do you exactly want to talk to me and why should I reply back TO YOU ?"

Boomer's P.O.V.

After my girlfriend Brat was gone , the girl was looking at me with questioned face but at the same time she was glaring at me .

"What was your question , and why the hell do you exactly want to talk to me and why now ?"

"Well , look , I'm sorry , for acting like a total jerk...-"

"You mean jerk , bastard , son of a bitch , it all , and...-"

"OK , I get it , oh and by the way , my brother Brick is the it all ."

"Which one's Brick ?"

"The red head with the red cap ."

"Then what's the raven haired bastard's name then ?"

"It's Butch ...Well you see , I wanted to apologize and you know...maybe start over and become friends , so if you're willing to accept my friend request and apology , my name's Boomer , what's your's ?""Well , my name is Bubbles , and I accept your apology but maybe first we can be acquaintances to each other first and see before we become friends , like get to know each other ." She smiled a breathtaking smile , before I knew it , my face started to heat up , why am I blushing ? Oh no ! Please don't tell me that I'm having a crush , I just met her too . But there's just something about this girl that she has , it's something special , I wasn't even thinking of Brat , but before I knew it , I was snapped out of my day dreaming by Bubbles .

"Boomer , Boomer , BOOMER ?!"

"Huh? What ? Oh ! Sorry ." I blushed again .

"No it's OK , Boomer , I'm not mad at you , and plus...you kinda cute when you day dream ." She answered . I keep blushing . Man is it hot in here ? I started to stutter and blush insanely .

"R-really ? Well I think-I think that you look c-cute when you smile too ." Right after my comment , she started doing the same thing as I did .

"Uh , th-thank you , I...-" But before she could finish , I tried to walk closer to her while she talked , but then I slipped on the floor , causing me to fall on top of her and...KISS HER?! WHY DID I DO THAT ?! Well I gotta admit , her lips tasted like blueberries . They were warm as well , my body felt so warm when I kissed her , I know we just met , but , I'm falling in love with her .

Bubble's P.O.V.

I was trying to finish talking but Boomer accidentally fell on top of me causing him to kiss me , but I enjoyed it , good thing his girlfriend went to the bathroom . His lips taste just like blueberries . I started to wrap my arms around his neck and I thought he was going to pull away but he didn't , he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and began to rub my leg gently , we did this for 5 minutes and pulled away slowly because we were loosing air , I smiled at him and he smiled back , we both started to heat up and blush crazily . I know we just met but I know I'm falling in love with him .


	3. Meet my friends!

Bubble's P.O.V.

OK,this has been a weird morning,first Boomer was apologizing?Then he kissed me by accident?You know what?It's lunch now,and I'm gonna have !Maybe if I eat some sushi I can calm down from all this YEAH!Robin asked me to eat with her and meet her friends as well,might as well ask Blossom and Buttercup if they wanna not what HAPPENED WAY!Buttercup would freak out and Blossom would start to hyperventilate and possibly right now,I'm running towards Buttercup and Blossom and asking them about meeting Robin.

"Pant,pant,pant,Buttercup,Blossom!"

"Huh?" I heard Buttercup say.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

Is this woman crazy?!She could of just walked to us?!We won't be mad at her if she's late and she knows that!Then she started

"Pant,pant,pant,Buttercup,Blossom!"She repeated.I got kinda annoyed .

"OK,I GET IT!I'M NOT DEAF WOMAN!"

"OK,what's going on Bubbles?" Blossom asked POLITELY.

"Well,I just wanted to ask you if wanted to sit with me,Robin,and her friends?"

"Who the hell is Robin?" I questioned

"I just met her in art class today,and she's pretty nice,so,what do you say?"

Me and Blossom looked at each other,then we nodded a simple she started hugging the life out of .

"OH THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU,THANK YOU!"

"Um Bubbles?I think you can let go of Buttercup,it's not like we're gonna say no anyways." Blossom thank you Blossom for coming to the rescue.

"So?What are we waiting for?Let's meet them!" Blossom replied impatiently.

As soon as we got at the field tp eat I saw a girl who Bubbles started to 's probably Robin,she looks like a cool girl,she has the same style as me,not too tomboyish,and not too had chestnut hair that was below her shoulders,while her bangs were pointy and went up to her eyes,her eyes were really cool,because they were the color of Robin introduced us to her friends,their names were Maia,and had violet eyes and violet hair,her hair was braided into a braided ponytail and was put on the side of her shoulder,she had the same style as blossom,girly,but not too then there's Jessie,her hair was red,and it was tied back into a normal ponytail,and she had brown eyes,and her style was like Bubble's,sweet and girly.

We started to talk and laugh about stuff but we suddenly got interrupted by a guy with blonde hair and glasses on the stage.

"OK,ladies and gentlemen,this is the moment you've been waiting for,the group vocal challenge!" Right after the nerd said that the crowd started to go wild.I had a confused look on my face the asked Robin a question.

"What the fuck is the group vocal challenge?!" Then she answered back.

"It's when that geek randomly picks a group from that box over there,and when the group is chosen,they have to get on stage and perform for the students at lunch,and if the crowd likes your performance 50% or higher,you're crowned to be the most well known group in the school,and be crowned the best vocal group in the whole school,the one right know is the Plutonium sisters...UGH!" I looked at her with a weird look on my face

"OK,first of all,that was A LOT of explaining,and second, I agree with you sista!" But then we all heard the geek say...THE LI SISTERS!?OH NO!WE WERE FORCED TO GET UP ON THE STAGE AND SING!OH HO,THESE PEOPLE ARE GONNA PAY!Oh by the way,I learned that dude's name and his name's Butch,and Butch was smirking at me while his girlfriend was glaring at me,whoa,someone's getting a little jelly here.

"Let's get this over with."I mumbled to Bubbles and Blossom

**WINGS:LITTLE MIX**

**ALL:MAMA TOLD ME NOT TO WASTE MY LIFE SHE SAID SPREAD YOUR WINGS,MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY,DON'T LET WHAT THEY SAY,KEEP YOU UP AT NIGHT,AND IF THEY GIVE YOU SH.. THEN THEY CAN WALK ON BY...**

**BLOSSOM:MY FEET,FEET CAN'T TOUCH THE GROUND,AND I CAN'T HEAR A SOUND,BUT YOU JUST KEEP ON RUNNING UP YOUR MOUTH YEAH**

**BUBBLES:WALK,WALK ON OVER THERE,CAUSE I'M TOO FLY TO CARE,OH YEAH**

**ALL:YOUR WORDS,DON'T MEAN A THING,I'M NOT LISTENING,KEEP TALKING ALL I KNOW IS...**

**MAMA TOLD ME NOT TO WASTE MY LIFE,SHE SAID SPREAD YOUR WINGS,MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY,DON'T LET WHAT THEY SAY,KEEP YOU UP AT NIGHT,AND THEY CAN'T DETAIN YOU,CAUSE WINGS ARE MADE TO FLY,AND WE DON'T LET NOBODY BRING US DOWN,NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY IT WON'T HURT ME,DON'T MATTER IF I FALL FROM THE SKY,THESE WINGS ARE MADE TO FLY...(HEY,HEY)**

The girls and I started to go to Butch,and Brick and Boomer I I went to Butch,Blossom went to Brick,and Bubbles went to Boomer.I think all of them were BLUSHING?!While they were blushing,we were smirking and we asked them to join us and dance a little for a while,then those girls started to pull them on their arms but they went to join us anyway,we started to dance hip hop with each other,(counterpartxcounterpart)then everybody started to dance along to the beat and started cheering,man,this is a good day.

**BUTTERCUP:I-I-I'M,FIRING UP ON THAT RUNWAY,WE GONNA GET THERE SOMEDAY,NO WE DON'T NEED NO READY,STEADY,GO,NO**

**BUBBLES:TALK,TALK TURNS INTO AIR AND I DON'T EVEN CARE,OH YEAH..**

**ALL:(CHORUS)**

**I DON'T NEED NO ONE SAYING (CROWD:HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY)**

**I DON'T HEAR NO ONE SAYING(CROWD:HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY)**

**YOU'D BETTER KEEP ON WALKING,I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR TALKING BOY'D 3x**

**BUTTERCUP:YOUR WORDS,DON'T MEAN A THING,I'M NOT LISTENING.. BUTTERCUP AND BLOSSOM:THERE JUST LIKE WATER OFF MY WINGS!**

**ALL:MAMA TOLD ME NOT TO WASTE MY LIFE,SHE SAID SPREAD YOUR WINGS,MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY,DON'T LET WHAT THEY SAY,KEEP YOU UP AT NIGHT,AND THEY CAN'T DETAIN YOU,CAUSE WINGS ARE MADE TO FLY,AND WE DON'T LET NOBODY BRING US DOWN,NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY IT WON'T HURT ME,DON'T MATTER IF I FALL FROM THE SKY,THESE WINGS ARE MADE TO FLY...**

**AND WE DON'T LET NOBODY BRING US DOWN,NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY IT WON'T HURT ME,DON'T MATTER IF I FALL FROM THE SKY,THESE WINGS ARE MADE TO FLY**

We finished off strong with Blossom in the middle,Bubbles on the left,and me on the the geek came on stage.

"THAT WAS AN AWESOME PERFORMANCE!LOOKS LIKE THE PERCENTAGE WAS 96%!OH MY GOD!THESE THREE GIRLS ARE THE FIRST GROUP TO GET TO 93% OF VOTES!AND THAT'S HIGHER THAN THE PLUTONIUM SISTERS SCORE!GUESS YOU THREE ARE THE NEW NUMBER ONE VOCAL GROUP IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL!CONGRATULATIONS!"Then everyone cheered so loud for us that they almost literally broke my ear is the best day ever!First,we meet new friends,then we beat the Plutonium sisters!Can this day get any better?


	4. This is a perfect day for sarcasm

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I came to school by myself because two people,didn't bother to wake me up!Then I looked at my outfit to see if it was OK,it was OK,not too girly,not too tomboyish,I was wearing a white shirt that said 'Hip Hop is my thang' in grass green letters with a plaid green and white button shirt,denim washed shorts,grass green finger-less gloves and converse high tops,a little bit of eyeliner and clear lip gloss,my usual spiky hairdo,my hello kitty street fighter backpack and my signature wireless green beats headphones.

I was listening to here's to never growing up by Avril Lavigne ,when I suddenly bumped into bitch,whoops,I mean Butch,the blockhead/douche bag/bitch/bastard/...you know what I mean.

"Hey watch where you're going Butterbitch"Butch or should I say Bitch or she,by look of it,it's a she,because of 'her' actions and hair,was wearing baggy black jeans,a green muscle shirt,'her' usual long bang and ponytail,and his grass green Adidas high tops,and the exact same green beats headphones as me but just with a wire.

"Why don't you watch it,boy,or should I say girl by the look of your ponytail"I fired back snickering,while he pouted,he was about to say something until his bimbo which people call a human,came over,oh great!It's gonna be SO great making my day miserable with just two people!She was wearing a smutty looking green dress that went under her butt,green 4 inch heels,and a tiny bag,man,she is way the opposite of me.

"You can't talk to my Butchie-bear like that!"

"What's your name anyways,little miss princess?!"

"It's Brute,now run off!"

"Gee,what a swell girl you are!I said sarcastically."And your personality is WAY different from your name!"

"UGH!"That's all she could say,UGH?Before I new it,she just grabbed her bastard and kissed him hard.I actually started to take her bag and literally puked in there,when I gave it back,she had a disgusted face,she shoots,she scores!

"By the way,that was bacon and eggs from breakfast,knock yourself out,HEH HEH!"I smiled with victory,as I walked away from them,they have all THEIR classes with ME so,this is actually a great day to be sarcastic.


	5. Let's start over

No P.O.V

Blossom was sitting under a tree with her sisters and her new friends,laughing and lunch was wearing a loose neon pink tank top,white jean shorts,beige ankle boots,a little bit of eyeliner and lip gloss,and her glow in the dark neon pink beats headphones that was made specially for her from her dad.

"Hey,you're Blossom right?"Brick said interrupting the girls' conversation.

"Yeah,what's it to you Brickie"She said harshly

"Can I talk to you privately?"

Blossom looked at her friends and sisters and turned her head back to Brick

"No,if you want to talk to me,you have to say it in front of me and my friends."Blossom said sighed and was beaten,there's no point to argue,so he just spitted it out.

"I was wondering if you and I could start over and be friends?"He asked making blossom choke on her own sushi while pumping her heart with her hand.

"Wha...?"

"Please,I don't wanna be your enemy for the rest of the year,and plus,you seem like a cool girl."Brick said hopefully

"Aw..."All the girls awed including Buttercup

Blossom stood up to look up at him since he's 6'4 and she's 5'8.

"Really?That's so sweet,since you wanna be friends,I'm willing to give it a shot."Blossom smiled.

"Yes!"Brick of them hugged each other for five minutes and the others yelled "AW!THAT'S SO ADORABLE!"In unison while Buttercup said "Well it looks like my our big sis has got herself a new boyfriend!"With a smirk while the other girls giggled from her comment and both Brick and Blossom blushing.


	6. Awkward

Bubble's P.O.V

OK,where is that stupid pair of headphones?!I was trying to find my stupid baby blue beats headphones in the music room,because I know that I left them somewhere in here,hmm..

"Damn,who knew searching for headphones in a music room filled with all the different kinds of instruments would be so hard?!"I whisper yelled to myself,oh great,now I'm starting to talk to myself.

"A ha!Found you!"I said as I picked up my headphones up from behind the I was about to leave,I heard this awesome guitar playing,that lured me back into the music room,I wanted to see who it was and then I saw who the person was,it was BOOMER!

Luckily,he didn't notice me there so I just went behind the drums and watched I watched him he started to say "OK,let's see if this song I wrote is good,but I hope nobody knows who this song is about"I had a curious look on my face while he frowned,"Ugh,stop talking to yourself Boomer,you sound like an idiot,stop that!"I giggled quietly to myself because he's so cute when he does that.

**Crazy 4 U: R5**

**I played it safe,I kept my foot up on the brake,I never really took a chance in life,and didn't live for today**

**Oh girl and then I met you,opened my eyes to something new,you know you set me free like no one else,and got me acting a fool**

**Don't you know you changed my life,girl,cause now I'm living and it feels so right,yeah!**

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,you got me jumping out of aeroplanes,whoa**

**And that's why,I'm crazy it's true,hey,crazy 4 u,you got me base jump living and I can't look down,you know you short circuit my brain,whoa**

**I can't lie,I'm crazy it's true,crazy 4 u**

**Midnight dipping in the pool,or sneaking up on the roof,you're unpredictable and girl that's what,that's what I love about you,ooh ooh ooh**

**Don't you know you changed my life,girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right yeah!**

**(Chorus)**

**No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (Without a parachute)**

**And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (Whoa)**

**Don't you know you changed my life,girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right yeah...**

**(Chorus)**

I wanted to surprise him by getting out of the drums and clapping for turned around and fell right on his ass,ooh...

"Boomer you OK?"I asked with blushed and got up

"Yeah I'm fine,it's just that how long were you here?"

"Long enough to know that that was an awesome song...and to know that you were talking to yourself"I giggled

Boomer's P.O.V

I'm so embarrassed.I can't believe that I embarrassed myself in front of the girl that I'm developing a crush on..

"So,who's the song about?"Miyako asked

"NOBODY!"I exclaimed with panic in my voice

"Kay...well then,see you tomorrow?"She said with question

"See ya."We both said in unison

"Uh,good day!"We said together again

"Uh,um...oh"We both said at the same time awkwardly while walking in different directions.

Man,that was a close one,I hope she didn't fine out the song's about her...


	7. Rain

BC's P.O.V

_I am an american girl!Hot blooded and I'm ready to go!I'm loving taking over the world!Hot blooded,all american girl..._

"UGH..."I groaned because it was school

"Can't you see that I was busy sleeping!"I yelled up to the sky...well,ceiling

"SHUT UP BC!"My bossy sister yelled

"Whatever!"I yelled.I literally rolled out of bed and trudged to the 's a Friday so I'll pick my hottest I finished showering I went to my room and picked my hottest clothes.I was wearing short denim washed shorts with a silver chain hanging on it,a loose neon green tank top,neon green high tops,eyeliner and clear lip gloss,black finger less gloves,my grey backpack with green streaks,and black beats headphones,me and my sisters never leave home without our headphones.

When I went downstairs my sisters were already was wearing eyeliner and light pink lip gloss,a white tank top with an elbow jean jacket,a ruffled jean short skirt,brown ankle boots,a baby blue backpack,white finger less gloves,and her silver beats headphones.

My big sis Blossom was wearing blue jean shorts,a white tank top with a neon pink cardigan,a double strand spike necklace,eyeliner and nude lipstick,a neon pink backpack,red high top converse wedges,gold japanese finger less gloves,and gold beats headphones.

"Let's go girls"Blossom said in a leader tone

"Damn Blossom,will you stop with the leader voice?"I asked just rolled her eyes

We went in to one of our parking lots that keep all the cars that we own,and don't even ask me how many cars and parking lots we have.

We wanted to ride our silver 2014 IS 350 to school and today I was riding it,yeah...I'm smooth like that.

When we were riding in our car guys from other cars were whistling and howling at us while we just closed our car windows and turned on virgin radio so we couldn't hear those dim song that was on was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons,me and my sisters loved that song,and we started to sing along.

We didn't even realize that we arrived at school

**In Dance Class **

Man I love Dance Class,today,we're doing partner the type of dance we're starting with is second favorite type of dance beside Hip Hop/Break dance teacher Chris,will pick the partners in a level,and by that I mean he's gonna pick the partners like best dancers together,and the others is a black guy,and he's awesome!

Robin's in this class too,which is good,because she is 's one of the best dancers and so is my mind,I think they have a crush on each in any other news,Butch is in this class,and he's one of the best dancers,but I don't know if I'm one of the best dancers.I'm right now sitting on the floor with a really loose green tank top and black dance shorts.

As I was standing up to stretch,Butch came in the class with black jean boy shorts that go down to his knees,a green muscle shirt,and green high was behind him wearing the most sluttiest dance clothes i've ever seen in my was wearing a see through bra and shorts that barely cover her ass.

"AAH!MY EYES!THEY BURN!"I yelled making Brute scowl and Butch smile and I knew it,Robin joined in with me

"OH MY GOD BRUTE!FIND OTHER CLOTHING!YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOSE MY APPETITE!AND I THINK I'M BLIND NOW!"She shielded her eyes with her this girl,I think Himeko,was also joining

"I CAN'T SEE!GO!SAVE YOURSELVES!"Me,Robin,and Himeko were laughing our asses off on the I knew it,Chris walked in and wondered what the hell we were laughing when he passed Brute he knew why we were laughing

"OK we are...-EEH!"He said with a disgusted look in his face as he saw Brute

"Ha Ha!This is like the best comedy show ever!"I said as everyone laughed at my comment except Brute

"OK,so the best dancers are Brute,Mac,Himeko,Dean,Robin,Mitch,Buttercup,and Butch."Chris said smiling

"So the pairs are gonna be Alex and David,Sam and Wiley,Clover and Blaine,Barbie and Ken..."Chris continued...Wait seriously?We have two people in our Dance Class that are named Barbie and Ken?What is up with parents these days...

"OK,so,here are the pairings for the best dancers,Brute and Dean,Himeko and Mac,Robin and Mitch,and Buttercup and Butch"

I was choking on my water when I heard Buttercup and Butch

BUTCH'S P.O.V

Me and Buttercup as partners?I'm not gonna lie,I am developing a crush on her,I mean seriously?Who wouldn't wanna be with her?

"OK,so all of you guys are gonna practice your routines in a room,so BC and Butch you can go down to room A and make sure to lock the door so no one can see your routine,and Robin and Mitch,you are in room B,Himeko and Mac..."Chris said

Me and Buttercup went to room A and locked the went to the boom box and picked the song.

BC'S P.O.V

The song I picked was Set Fire To The Rain by both decided to go with the flow and follow each other's movements

**SET FIRE TO THE RAIN BY ADELE**

**I LET IT FALL,MY HEART,AND AS IT FELL YOU ROSE TO CLAIM IT**

I fell and Butch catches me and held me with one hand,and I was 2 inches from the pulled me up and was behind me,and he puts his hands on my heart and my hands clutched his hands

**IT WAS DARK,AND I WAS OVER,UNTIL YOU KISSED MY LIPS AND YOU SAVED ME**

Butch pressed his warm and firm body on my body and kissed me

**MY HANDS,THEY'RE STRONG,BUT MY KNEES WERE FAR TOO WEAK**

I began falling from my knees but Butch carried me bridal style

**TO STAND,IN YOUR ARMS,WITHOUT FALLING TO YOUR FEET**

**BUT THERE'S A SIDE TO YOU THAT I NEVER KNEW,NEVER KNEW**

**ALL THE THINGS,YOU'D SAY THEY WERE NEVER TRUE,NEVER TRUE**

**AND THE GAMES YOU PLAY**

**YOU WOULD ALWAYS WIN,ALWAYS WIN**

**BUT I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN**

**WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE**

**WELL IT BURNED WHILE I CRIED **

**CAUSE I HEARD IT SCREAMING OUT YOUR NAME,YOUR NAME**

**WHEN I LAY,WITH YOU**

**I COULD STAY THERE**

**CLOSE MY EYES**

**FEEL YOU HERE,FOREVER**

**YOU AND ME TOGETHER **

**NOTHING GETS BETTER**

**CAUSE THERE'S A SIDE TO YOU**

**THAT I NEVER KNEW,NEVER KNEW**

**ALL THE THINGS,YOU'D SAY**

**THEY WERE NEVER TRUE,NEVER TRUE**

**AND THE GAMES YOU'D PLAY**

**YOU WOULD ALWAYS WIN,ALWAYS WIN**

**(CHORUS)**

**I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN**

**AND I THREW US INTO THE FLAMES**

**WHEN IT FELL SOMETHING DIED**

**CAUSE I KNEW THAT THAT WAS THE LAST TIME,THE LAST TIME**

**SOMETIMES I WAKE UP BY THE DOOR**

**THAT HEART YOU CAUGHT MUST BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**EVEN NOW WHEN WE'RE ALREADY OVER**

**I CAN'T HELP MYSELF FROM LOOKING FOR YOU **

I walked away from Butch slowly,then turned around and ran to caught me and lifted me up with one hand

**(CHORUS)**

**I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN **

**AND I THREW US INTO THE FLAMES **

**WHEN IT FELL SOMETHING DIED**

**CAUSE I KNEW THAT THAT WAS THE LAST TIME,THE LAST TIME,OHHHH!**

**OH NOOOO**

**LET IT BURN,OH**

**LET IT BURN **

**LET IT BURN**

We ended with Butch catching me in his arms again.

We both started to look into each other's pulled me up,but not breaking his gaze at started to lean in and I did he kissed me,and I kissed back of us didn't realize that it was raining so of us were just too distracted to even and I pulled apart because we needed and I just stared at each other in disbelief.

"UGH!What is wrong with me!I'm so sorry BC I didn't mean...-"I kissed him to make him stop talking...and because I wanted ?I guess I have feelings for him.

"OK,here's the truth BC,I developed a crush...on you"

"Really?"I blushed"I...have a crush on you too."I said smiling

"Really?Well then Buttercup will you go out with me?"

"Aw...OK"

"YES!"He said then hugging and spinning me around.

"Ha Ha!OK!OK!I know...no one can resist me"I joked

Butch then grabbed my hand and we went back to normal Dance I'm wondering...did he break up with Brute just to ask me out?Well if he did then that's really sweet and I can't blame him.

Maybe Butch isn't that bad after all.


	8. Life Of The PRTY

BC's P.O.V

_I am an american girl!Hot blooded and I'm ready to go!I'm loving taking over the world!Hot blooded,all american girl..._

"UGH..."I groaned because it was school

"Can't you see that I was busy sleeping!"I yelled up to the sky...well,ceiling

"SHUT UP BC!"My bossy sister yelled

"Whatever!"I yelled.I literally rolled out of bed and trudged to the 's a Friday so I'll pick my hottest I finished showering I went to my room and picked my hottest clothes.I was wearing short denim washed shorts with a silver chain hanging on it,a loose neon green tank top,neon green high tops,eyeliner and clear lip gloss,black finger less gloves,my grey backpack with green streaks,and black beats headphones,me and my sisters never leave home without our headphones.

When I went downstairs my sisters were already was wearing eyeliner and light pink lip gloss,a white tank top with an elbow jean jacket,a ruffled jean short skirt,brown ankle boots,a baby blue backpack,white finger less gloves,and her silver beats headphones.

My big sis Blossom was wearing blue jean shorts,a white tank top with a neon pink cardigan,a double strand spike necklace,eyeliner and nude lipstick,a neon pink backpack,red high top converse wedges,gold japanese finger less gloves,and gold beats headphones.

"Let's go girls"Blossom said in a leader tone

"Damn Blossom,will you stop with the leader voice?"I asked just rolled her eyes

We went in to one of our parking lots that keep all the cars that we own,and don't even ask me how many cars and parking lots we have.

We wanted to ride our silver 2014 IS 350 to school and today I was riding it,yeah...I'm smooth like that.

When we were riding in our car guys from other cars were whistling and howling at us while we just closed our car windows and turned on virgin radio so we couldn't hear those dim song that was on was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons,me and my sisters loved that song,and we started to sing along.

We didn't even realize that we arrived at school

**In Dance Class **

Man I love Dance Class,today,we're doing partner the type of dance we're starting with is second favorite type of dance beside Hip Hop/Break dance teacher Chris,will pick the partners in a level,and by that I mean he's gonna pick the partners like best dancers together,and the others is a black guy,and he's awesome!

Robin's in this class too,which is good,because she is 's one of the best dancers and so is my mind,I think they have a crush on each in any other news,Butch is in this class,and he's one of the best dancers,but I don't know if I'm one of the best dancers.I'm right now sitting on the floor with a really loose green tank top and black dance shorts.

As I was standing up to stretch,Butch came in the class with black jean boy shorts that go down to his knees,a green muscle shirt,and green high was behind him wearing the most sluttiest dance clothes i've ever seen in my was wearing a see through bra and shorts that barely cover her ass.

"AAH!MY EYES!THEY BURN!"I yelled making Brute scowl and Butch smile and I knew it,Robin joined in with me

"OH MY GOD BRUTE!FIND OTHER CLOTHING!YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOSE MY APPETITE!AND I THINK I'M BLIND NOW!"She shielded her eyes with her this girl,I think Himeko,was also joining

"I CAN'T SEE!GO!SAVE YOURSELVES!"Me,Robin,and Himeko were laughing our asses off on the I knew it,Chris walked in and wondered what the hell we were laughing when he passed Brute he knew why we were laughing

"OK we are...-EEH!"He said with a disgusted look in his face as he saw Brute

"Ha Ha!This is like the best comedy show ever!"I said as everyone laughed at my comment except Brute

"OK,so the best dancers are Brute,Mac,Himeko,Dean,Robin,Mitch,Buttercup,and Butch."Chris said smiling

"So the pairs are gonna be Alex and David,Sam and Wiley,Clover and Blaine,Barbie and Ken..."Chris continued...Wait seriously?We have two people in our Dance Class that are named Barbie and Ken?What is up with parents these days...

"OK,so,here are the pairings for the best dancers,Brute and Dean,Himeko and Mac,Robin and Mitch,and Buttercup and Butch"

I was choking on my water when I heard Buttercup and Butch

BUTCH'S P.O.V

Me and Buttercup as partners?I'm not gonna lie,I am developing a crush on her,I mean seriously?Who wouldn't wanna be with her?

"OK,so all of you guys are gonna practice your routines in a room,so BC and Butch you can go down to room A and make sure to lock the door so no one can see your routine,and Robin and Mitch,you are in room B,Himeko and Mac..."Chris said

Me and Buttercup went to room A and locked the went to the boom box and picked the song.

BC'S P.O.V

The song I picked was Set Fire To The Rain by both decided to go with the flow and follow each other's movements

**SET FIRE TO THE RAIN BY ADELE**

**I LET IT FALL,MY HEART,AND AS IT FELL YOU ROSE TO CLAIM IT**

I fell and Butch catches me and held me with one hand,and I was 2 inches from the pulled me up and was behind me,and he puts his hands on my heart and my hands clutched his hands

**IT WAS DARK,AND I WAS OVER,UNTIL YOU KISSED MY LIPS AND YOU SAVED ME**

Butch pressed his warm and firm body on my body and kissed me

**MY HANDS,THEY'RE STRONG,BUT MY KNEES WERE FAR TOO WEAK**

I began falling from my knees but Butch carried me bridal style

**TO STAND,IN YOUR ARMS,WITHOUT FALLING TO YOUR FEET**

**BUT THERE'S A SIDE TO YOU THAT I NEVER KNEW,NEVER KNEW**

**ALL THE THINGS,YOU'D SAY THEY WERE NEVER TRUE,NEVER TRUE**

**AND THE GAMES YOU PLAY**

**YOU WOULD ALWAYS WIN,ALWAYS WIN**

**BUT I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN**

**WATCHED IT POUR AS I TOUCHED YOUR FACE**

**WELL IT BURNED WHILE I CRIED **

**CAUSE I HEARD IT SCREAMING OUT YOUR NAME,YOUR NAME**

**WHEN I LAY,WITH YOU**

**I COULD STAY THERE**

**CLOSE MY EYES**

**FEEL YOU HERE,FOREVER**

**YOU AND ME TOGETHER **

**NOTHING GETS BETTER**

**CAUSE THERE'S A SIDE TO YOU**

**THAT I NEVER KNEW,NEVER KNEW**

**ALL THE THINGS,YOU'D SAY**

**THEY WERE NEVER TRUE,NEVER TRUE**

**AND THE GAMES YOU'D PLAY**

**YOU WOULD ALWAYS WIN,ALWAYS WIN**

**(CHORUS)**

**I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN**

**AND I THREW US INTO THE FLAMES**

**WHEN IT FELL SOMETHING DIED**

**CAUSE I KNEW THAT THAT WAS THE LAST TIME,THE LAST TIME**

**SOMETIMES I WAKE UP BY THE DOOR**

**THAT HEART YOU CAUGHT MUST BE WAITING FOR YOU**

**EVEN NOW WHEN WE'RE ALREADY OVER**

**I CAN'T HELP MYSELF FROM LOOKING FOR YOU **

I walked away from Butch slowly,then turned around and ran to caught me and lifted me up with one hand

**(CHORUS)**

**I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN **

**AND I THREW US INTO THE FLAMES **

**WHEN IT FELL SOMETHING DIED**

**CAUSE I KNEW THAT THAT WAS THE LAST TIME,THE LAST TIME,OHHHH!**

**OH NOOOO**

**LET IT BURN,OH**

**LET IT BURN **

**LET IT BURN**

We ended with Butch catching me in his arms again.

We both started to look into each other's pulled me up,but not breaking his gaze at started to lean in and I did he kissed me,and I kissed back of us didn't realize that it was raining so of us were just too distracted to even and I pulled apart because we needed and I just stared at each other in disbelief.

"UGH!What is wrong with me!I'm so sorry BC I didn't mean...-"I kissed him to make him stop talking...and because I wanted ?I guess I have feelings for him.

"OK,here's the truth BC,I developed a crush...on you"

"Really?"I blushed"I...have a crush on you too."I said smiling

"Really?Well then Buttercup will you go out with me?"

"Aw...OK"

"YES!"He said then hugging and spinning me around.

"Ha Ha!OK!OK!I know...no one can resist me"I joked

Butch then grabbed my hand and we went back to normal Dance I'm wondering...did he break up with Brute just to ask me out?Well if he did then that's really sweet and I can't blame him.

Maybe Butch isn't that bad after all.


End file.
